


An End of an Era

by ThatOneLesbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, its my first work, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneLesbian/pseuds/ThatOneLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really happy for you and Lindsay, ya know," tears threatening to spill over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! So, this is my first works, so it's really shitty, but criticism is appreciated.

Gavin sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and into his apartment's living room, eyes still slightly raw and red from the crying. "Dude, are you okay?" he heard Michael ask him from the couch.

"I'm tippy toppers, just a little sick, that's all," Gavin smiled at his freckled friend and turned away towards the sink. "I'm really happy for you and Lindsay, ya know," tears threatening to spill over again. 

_"An end of an era", Ray said about a week ago. "Sorry, audience, Mavin is officially dead", he joked going back to playing video games and goofing off with the others._

"Thanks, man. I know I don't say shit like this very much, but that means a lot to me," Michael sighed giving Gavin a smile. "Once I get married I'm gonna be really fucking busy for a little while, but I want to let you know our friendship won't change. We'll still hang out and dick around as much as we do now, mkay?"

That was it for him. Gavin couldn't stop the tears from falling and making their way onto the counter. Michael's smile dropped when he saw the silent sobs shaking his best friend's body. "I--I can't do it, Michael. I know what you just said, but I'm afraid that our friendship won't be as good as it is now, and-and I can't lose you!" Gavin bawled turning to face his friend.

"Gavin, Gavin! It's going to be okay, I promise!" He pulled the taller one into a hug, knowing nothing better to do. "Come on, man, you know I'm not good in these situations. How about later today we hang out and get some drinks or something. Just me and you." He pulled away from the embrace to see if Gavin had calmed down.

Gavin's tears slowed down and he sniffled as he tried to regain control. "That sounds great Michael, but, uh, at the moment could I have some time by myself? I'll phone you when I'd be ready to go."

"Sure...You're my boi, Gavin"

"And you...Michael."

As soon as he heard the apartment door click into place, Gavin fell to the floor and started to cry. Fat tears accumulating and dripping down his face. Friend friend friend. "I don't want to be your friend, Michael. I love you."


End file.
